Fleeting Smiles and Coffee Cups
by SantittanyForever
Summary: The first time they met. Who knew it would spark the beginning of something magical? Short Cory/Lea one-shot in memory of Cory Monteith. RIP. You will be missed.


**I wanted to write something small, to commemorate Cory on this tragic day of his passing and to keep him in our hearts.**

* * *

Cory strode onto the set, heart thudding wildly. His eyes scanned the Paramount lot, taking in the numerous new sights, in awe of the colossal studio he was about to step foot in.

He took a moment to revel in his joy, still unable to believe that he was here, about to embark on a new chapter in his life; about to don a letterman jacket and walk the halls of McKinley High School as Finn Hudson. He had no idea what this first day would bring, but he could feel the anticipation simmering in the air around him, signalling that something momentous was going to happen.

He was pulled out of his reverie by the firm buzz of his phone in his pocket, and reached in to read the message as his feet continued to carry him towards the main set, where he had been instructed to wait for the producer and his team. He was so focused on his phone that he didn't register the presence of another person walking towards him until it was too late; as he collided with another warm body, he heard a small 'oomph' sound accompanied by the clattering of plastic on gravel. He glanced down, noticing the dropped coffee cup, which now had dark brown liquid seeping out of a crack in its side.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…" he immediately began apologising, face flustered, scrabbling to retrieve the coffee before any more of it could escape its plastic confines.

"It's okay, really." Reassured a soft feminine voice.

Cory's motions stopped as he raised his head, looking at the owner of the coffee for the first time.

He felt his heart skip a beat.

Chocolate brown eyes peered at him through a curtain of brunette hair, and below that, plump pink lips turned up into a small smile, cheeks dimpled.

He was rendered momentarily speechless by this mysterious yet gorgeous woman, and found himself stammering as he stumbled to his feet, much to her amusement.

"I, uh, I'm really sorry about your coffee." He mumbled, blushing even harder now that he could feel the brunette's warm eyes watching him intently.

"It's fine. That's my third cup today anyway, I think I've had enough for now." She giggled.

Cory found himself smiling, entranced by the soft tinker of her laugh. He held out his hand, introducing himself shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Co-"

"Cory. Cory Monteith, I know." She smiled again. "I'm Lea. Lea Michele."

Cory's eyes widened. _This _was the Lea he had heard so much about? The one who was going to be playing his potential love interest in upcoming episodes?

He fought to control the wide grin that was threatening to split across his face, clearing his throat quietly before meeting Lea's eyes once again.

"So, Lea. You're playing the infamous Rachel Berry, huh?"

Lea nodded, laughing as Cory lifted one eyebrow playfully.

"Interesting…" he mused, stroking his chin while doing his best 'villain' impression.

"Well, considering I so rudely knocked your coffee onto the floor, I think it's only fair that I buy you another. Besides, we've got a while until we have to meet with the producers and it would be nice to get to know you a little."

Lea began to protest, but Cory simply shook his head, grinning widely.

"Nu uh uh. No arguing. I'm getting you that coffee. Okay?"

The brunette ducked her head coyly, smiling a little before nodding bashfully.

"Okay."

"Awesome! Now, uh…" Cory spun around slowly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Where exactly do we get coffee around here?"

Lea chuckled, taking hold of his forearm gently.

"Come on, I'll show you." She spoke quietly, eyes twinkling.

She led him across the lot, towards a large white tent, which had a copious amount of people milling around inside. Cory felt his stomach plummet, suddenly feeling suffocated with nerves. He halted just outside the entrance, trembling apprehensively, eyes darting about rapidly.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Lea, her eyes round and concerned.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just a little anxious." Cory replied, trying to put on a brave face.

But Lea wasn't fooled, as she slid her hand gently into his, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Come on. You'll be fine, you'll see."

Their eyes met, and Cory was unexpectedly overcome with an overwhelming sense of calm. He felt his worried frown dissipate, a smile taking its place. Lea was smiling warmly back at him, releasing his hand to motion him inside the marquee.

He followed right behind her, nodding nervously at people as they smiled at him and greeted him, shaking his hand and welcoming him to the show. Although his heart was still hammering in his chest, each time Lea looked back to smile at him or to send him a cheeky wink, he felt his heart swell, not with nerves, but with joy.

And somehow, although he couldn't explain it, Cory knew that he was destined to bump into Lea on that fateful day. Even now, when he recalls this story to their children, their young eyes wide with wonder as they listen, enraptured, he tells them that the day he met their mother was the day everything changed.

It was the day he truly realised what it meant to meet your soulmate, to come face to face with that one person who can make your life complete.

To put it simply, it was the day that he found true happiness.

* * *

**Rest in peace, Cory. **


End file.
